Christmas Time in Konoha
by CaptainGameMaster
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Konoha and someone breaks into Naruto's apartment and Naruto attacks Santa. Now Naruto must deliver the gifts to the people of the ninja world. Join Naruto in his new wacky adventure. Rated T for suggestive themes


**CHRISTMAS TIME IN KONOHA!**

:::NOTE:::

I'm sure this bit has been done to hell and back, but I still want to do it. DEAL WITH IT!

_DATE: Christmas Eve_

_PLACE: Kohohagakure_

_TIME: 11:32 P.M._

Naruto had just returned from a week long-term mission. He had just walked into his appartment and collapsed ontop of his bed. He was on the verge of sleep when he heard a noise coming from the living room. "Just great! Christmas Eve, I'm all alone! I have nobody to celebrate the holdiady with. AND NOW SOME BASTARD VILLAGER BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE!" he yelled in a hushed voice. He snuck over to his bedroom door to see a very fat man next to his window.

"Either Chouji got drunk and lost again or it's a villager. Better just scare whoever it is off. He reached for his jacket to grab a kunai. He threw the kunai and hit the man in the chest. "OH NO!" He ran to the fallen man to see a fat man dressed in a red coat and red hat. "S...Sa...Santa?" Naruto was shook to his core. "I... I killed Santa?" He picked the old man up and ran out the door to the Hokage's office.

_PLACE: Hokage Tower_

"And that's what happened ba-chan! So is he going to be ok?" Naruto bombarded the 5th Hokage with these questions. "Well Naruto... He's stable, but he is in a coma. I seriously don't think that he's the real Santa. Plrobly just a mall San..." "ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! DANGER IN ROOM 127B TSUNADE TO ROOM 127B"

Tsunade ran off to room 127B.

Naruto walked into the room to see Santa. "Santa, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry for almost killing you." Coff coff coff "Naruto my boy" coff coff coff. "Santa! Your alive!" "It'll take more that this to kill me. Infact this is not the first time this has happened." "Really, Who else did this to you?" "The only other person to do this to me was the 4th Hokage" Naruto began to laugh so hard he fell down and couldn't get back up. Five minutes later Naruto got back up. "Sorry... Sorry Santa. It's just that I've idolized the Fourth and wanted to be like him. But to do the same thing."

"This is no laughing matter son. Same as last time, I am unable to deliver the presents to the people of the world. Christmas may be lost this for good now." Santa said sadly. "Wait a minute Santa! You said the fourth did the same thing. How was there Christmas that year?" "Ah yes, the Fourth did do the same and he was the one to save Christmas that year. He delivered the presents that year." "Then I'll just have to do the same then! I'll deliver the gifts!"

Santa just stared at the boy and began to laugh. "Ho ho ho... I see the determination in your eyes. I believe that YOU can save Christmas." "Thank you Santa! I won't let you down!" "I know you won't my boy. Now I must give you the power to complete this task." He reached over to the table next to his bed and picked up his hat. "Place this hat ontop your head and say the magic words. HO HO HO!" Naruto placed the hat on and cried out "HO HO HO!" He was showered in a bright light and when the light faded he was covered in red clothes. "I won't fail you Santa!" Shouted out Naruto as he jumped out the window and began to dash back to his appartment.

_PLACE: Naruto's Appartment_

Naruto had jumpped to the roof of his appartment to see the sleigh. He hopped in to the sleigh and chanted the names of the reindeer. "On Basher, on Lancer, on Francer, on Lichen, on Bachan, on Q-tip, on Dondon, Blitz Pass!" None of the reindeer moved. Must not have gotten the names wrong. he thought to himself.

45 Minutes later...

"... On Blitzen" the reindeer began to fly up and quickly landed on the house next door. "Well here I go!" He grabbed the gift and hopped down the chimney to deliver the gift. He decided to look at to whom the gift was for. "I didn't know Kakashi-sensei lived next-door?" He qickly placed the gift and climbed back up the chimney.

Naruto proceeded to place the gifts in the villagers houses before making his way to his friends. All the meanwhile he kept making the reindeer fly him the the house to house, never thinking that it bould be quicker to roof-hop. All that was left for the village was five more people. "Finally, only five more people! Ino, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Sai."

_PLACE: Sai's House_

"Let's see, according to the list Sai is to get the paint set." Naruto grabbed a long tube-like device. "This must be the paint set." He began to climb down the chimney. As he landed he accidenly hit a switch on the gift and it began to shake in his hand. Hmm must be a paintbrush with a hand massager built in." He switched it off and placed the gift and he was off.

_PLACE: Ino's House_

"Now according to this Ino is supposed to recieve the Double-edged pleasure Les-master " He grabbed a purple box with a green bow on it. He slid down the chimney and placed the gift under the tree. The light from upstairs had turned on and a figure began to walk down the steps. Naruto panicked and hid behind the tree. He peeked out to see who it was only to be caught by surprised. "I...I... Ino?" he mumbled.

Ino had walked down the stairs in a purple bra and purple thong. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of milk. She began to drink from it when Nauto noticed something. "She's sleep-walking!" I better sneak out now before she wakes up."

He moved out from behind the tree to move from the chimney. As he passed the tree he knocked over a tree ornament and it shattered. Ino turned arount and began to walk over to Naruto. "Oh crap I woke her up" he screamed in his head as he saw her open her eyes. He fell to the floor and Ino sat ontop of him. She began to grind her bottom onto his lap. She then unbuttoned her bra.

"Shit! Ero Sennin was right! He DID see her in the local strip bar." He was about to wake her up but then remembered something Tsunade once told him "Never wale up a sleepwalker. If you do their mind may shatter and they will become brain damaged." Naruto just decided to let her do her thing and then leave. After this passed for five minutes she mumbled something about a purple monkey dishwasher. He decided to leave before things got more awkward. Little did he notice the red light flashing that recorded the whole thing.

_PLACE: Lee's House_

"Now let's see Lee's supposed to get a new green spandex suit that read "YOUTH" on the butt." He grapped a box wrapped in green and orange. When he noticed that there no chimney he decided to go through the window. After fifteen minutes of no progress the door opened up. Naruto hid behind the bush and watched what happened. Tenten had just limped out the door. She wasn't hurt, just limping. She turned around and said. "Thanks Lee that was the best time I've had ever. She gave him a peck on the cheek and told him that he might want to open the window to vent the smell. She then began to limp home. After Lee went to bed Naruto stuck his head through the window and placed the gift and began to the sleigh again.

_PLACE: Hinata's Appartment_

"Since when did Hinata have an appartment across the street from my house?" He noticed her room was facing his room of his appartment. He went through the window in Hinata's room and noticed she has a telescope next to he window and a lot of pictures on the wall. He could not see what they were pictures of but knew they were of her friends. Little did he know that they were all of him. Thus proof of her being his stalker.

He checked his list to see that Hinata was to get the Custom Doll 5000. Guaranteed to look exactly the way you want or double your money back. He place a box under her tree. He then left as quick as he came.

_PLACE: Sakura's House_

Naruto spent the next ten minutes preparing himself incase he was caught by Sakura. He crawled through the chimney and prepared the last gift to Sakura. She was to get a new Sexy nurse outfit. Naruto began to drool at the thought of Sakura in a nurse outfit that was three sizes too small for her. His nose began to bleed at the thought of her in the outfit and giving him a complete physical. He placed the box under her tree and ran out of her house, leaving a trail of blood.

PLACE: Hospital

"Hey Santa! I delivered all the presents in Konoha and my last clone just popped from Iwagakure. Christmas is saved!" "Well done Naruto! You've saved Christmas! I'd like to give you this as a thanl you. But! Do not open it until the morning." "Ok Santa. I'm sorry again Santa." "Don't worry my boy, You've given me a break this year." Naruto went home and back to bed.

_DATE: Christmas_

_PLACE: Hinata's Appartment_

Hinata had walked into her living room to see a present wrapped up for her under her tree. "Thank you Santa-san! This will holm me off until I can tell Naruto my feelings." She opened the box to see something she did not expect. "Why did Santa give me a paint set?"

_PLACE: Lee's House_

"YAY! SANTA HAS BROUGHT ME A MOST YOUTHFUL GIFT!" He began to open the box to see... "Hmm why would Santa give me a nurse outfit? Unless... Of corse! this outfit is to help me train and throw off my enemies! YOSH! THIS IS A MUCH MORE YOUTHFUL GIFT THAN MY SPANDEX THAT I WANTED!" He stripped and put on the nurses outfit and began his morning laps dressed in a nurse outfit that was three times too small.

_PLACE: Sai's House_

"Acording to this book it says Santa is supposed to bring gifts to the people of the world. I hope he brought the new chakra paints I wanted." He began to unwrap his gift only to see a double ended dildo. "Maybe this is a sign to stop saying that people lack a dick..."

_PLACE: Ino's House_

"Why is my security camera flashing?" She popped the disc into the DVD player to see what happened. "OH GOD! I GAVE SANTA A LAP DANCE!" She looked under the tree to see a gift. "I bet after that he gave me my... green spandex outfit with YOUTH written on my ass?"

PLACE: Sakura's House

"If I got the nurse outfit I wanted I'll be sure to get _HER _attention." Sakura opened her gift to see... "A custom iflatable doll? Oh my God! It's a replica of Naruto!"

_PLACE: Naruto's Appartment_

Naruto awoke and began his ramen he looked to his small christmas tree he had found in the garbage when he was eight. "Another Christmas alone." He remembered the gift that Santa gave him. He opened it up to see a picture in a frame. It had a picture of the Fourth Hokage and a beautiful red-haired woman who was very pregnant. He looked at the frame and read what it said. "Mother and Father" A tear ran down his face when he noticed a note and it read.

"Dear Naruto,

Thank you for saving Christmas. As thanks I give you what you wanted most in life. Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Please bring this not to Tsunade and she should tell you the rest. Also at ten a.m. you will recieve an additional gift.

Santa Claus"

TIME: Ten o'clock a.m.

Knock knock knock... Naruto went to answer the door to see a crying Hinata. "Hinata! why are you crying?" "I... I... I can't take it anymore. I've decided... I've decided to tell you the truth." "What are you talking about Hinata?" She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek radienting her emotions. "I love you, Naruto-kun" She turned to run and was grabbed by the shoulder. "Hinata? Do you really mean it?" "Yes... I do" "Why don't you come in Hinata? I'll make some tea and we'll talk a little." Hinata knodded and smiled. "I'd lile that, Naruto-kun" She walked into his appartment and took a seat. "I'm so happy, I'm no lont alone on Christmas anymore."

The End

IMPORTANT!

I am thinking of making a series using this story as the foundation. Please review and tell me if you'd like to read a series like that...


End file.
